Inperfectionist
by Leopardsky
Summary: Alex Lilian Phoenix. Brought up in a rather horrid orphanage her entire life, she wants only a way out. So when a blessing comes in the form of a Hogwarts letter, she leaps at the chance to leave the place. Once she gets to Hogwarts, though, she'll find more than she ever expected. DracoxOC story. Read and Review, you won't be sorry!
1. Getting Out

**hehehe I had a secret! I've been reading all these Harry Potter DracoxOC fanfics and I couldn't help it! But I wrote this as a side project (promise!) and I will try and write the whole story before I post any chapters!**

**So this story isn't completely done yet, but I have a general idea as to where I want it to go, so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own anything of Harry Potter... Although, Dumbly-Dore... he shouldn't have died... or Fred.. *tears up***

* * *

Alex's POV

My eyes scanned the letter before me again and again. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Were these people crazy? I'm sure my face showed confusion, so I automatically straightened out the frown in my slips and made my eyes look dead, while inside my head was wheeling.

Even if it was to some crazy institute called Hogwarts for _witches_ and _wizards_, it was my only chance _out_. Oh... Excuse me, I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

My name is Alex, full name Alex Lilian Phoenix. My parents had supposedly died in a car crash when I was a newborn, and I had no living relatives to take me in, so I was sent to the orphanage. Except, from what I knew about other orphanages, they weren't like _this one_. Here, the male teachers had full rights over us females, and we were all forced on the pill so they could rape us whenever they felt up to it- get my pun? You'll get used to my.. rather dry sense of humor. Eventually...

Anyway.

We were beaten, tied down, and forced into submission. So you understand why I found it easier to shut off my emotions completely. It was the only way to not break down. And here, in this place? Weakness was a no.

Now, understand why I want a way out? The letter said that someone was to pick me up later today and take me to get my 'school supplies'. I wonder what that consisted of... Well, if they think they're wizards there will probably be a bunch of waving sticks around.

**The next day...**

I was staring out the window, waiting for whoever was going to pick me up. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap on my door, followed my our... _headmaster_... and a tall, stern-looking woman. Our headmaster looked at me with eyes that said, "Don't you dare tell or you'll get what's coming to you."

Yeah... we had that talk a lot.

The woman sat down on the bed next to me and cleared her throat. I glanced over at her and cleared my own throat. I didn't mean to be rude, but my voice was not used very often. "Yes ma'am?" I asked politely, wondering if she was here to pick me up. If she wasn't she was going to be in for a surprise when I dropped my innocent school girl act.

"I am here to take you to Diagon Alley, and then to the Hogwarts Express." the tall woman said, looking at me with kind eyes. I nodded; I was right. "Do you have anything you wish to take with you?" she looked around the small room, where about eight other beds for the other girls sat. I laughed internally-like I would have anything of my own- and shook my head.

"Clothes, a special doll... nothing?" she asked again. I shook my head again, almost sadly. The woman looked around the room again and sighed. "Okay, then. I guess we should be going... Oh. My name is Professor McGonnagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts."

I cleared my throat again and murmured, "Trans... figuration?" She nodded, smiling. "I think you'll like it, dear." she went to pat my hand but I but I jerked it away, shaking my head. She looked confused for a moment until a loud _thump_ echoed through the room from the headmaster's headboard. The girls' room was right next to the headmasters. The headmaster was groaning and if you could listen enough there was a small squeak of pain. He never went easy.

Professor McGonnagall's face darkened immediately. I knew she knew what that was. I stared down at my holy shoes, struggling to remain emotionless. The professor looked at me, eyes full of sadness. Sadness? Not disgust, or pity, or disgust? An odd woman indeed. She leaned forward and whispered, "Come on, I think you may want to get out of here a little faster than you let on."

A small smile broke through my mask and I nodded. Maybe this woman wasn't so bad after all. Could she be my way out _permanently_? I sure hoped so...

* * *

**Leopardsky (me):** So.. um.. I know this is a rather unusual fanfiction but I promise there will be a lot of fluff, drama, and action. Alex may even want to get revenge!

**Alex**: Of course I will, you sick bastard! You're putting me through literal hell!

**Me**: Hey! I'm not... yet..

**Alex**: Yes?! Why you sorry little-

**Me**: *clamps hand over mouth* There is NO need for that kind of language, laddy! .. Get my movie quote? No? Okay.

**Draco**: *pops out of nowhere* Don't forget to review! It's always appreciated, and it helps Leopardsky over here's writing grow! Merlin knows she needs it!

**Me**: Hey! Anyway, that's all, folks. See ya next time! (Next chapter will be longer, promise. I already have the first five written :D)


	2. School Supplies and Train Rides

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything in it! That all goes to J.K. Rowling, the amazingly smart person who came up with it. I mean, she'd have to be to remember and make up all the supplies, names, potion ingredients, etc.**

* * *

Alex's POV

Professor McGonnagall and I had gotten me what I needed for school (Professor said it was coming out of the school fund). The school supplies consisted of a uniform (which, of course, included a black pointy hat *insert eye roll here*), a pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, name tags, a bunch of books, a wand (why am I not surprised?), a cauldron (they're going medieval on me!), glass phials, and a set of brass scales. Most of this stuff was way over my head. Brass scales? What'd we need them for? And first years aren't allowed to have brooms? Does this mean we're going to be riding bloody _brooms_ next year?!

But I digress.

She even bought me new 'muggle' clothes (which I suspect came out of HER funds), and an owl. The owl was kind of small for a barn owl, but very energetic. I had named her Tyto, shortened into Ty, due to her classification as a Tyto Alba in owl species (or so I was told by the shop owner). Her upper body was black and faded into a light gray just above her legs. Tyto's wings were mostly black with white and gray speckles.

Finally, we were in the wand shop where I met an odd, bubbly old man. Professor McGonnagal leaned down and whispered in my ear, "That is Mr. Ollivander, the wandmaker for most wizards in England."

See? I told you we'd be waving sticks around!

"Ah, Miss Phoenix! I was wondering when I would meet you here.. I remember your parents! I knew them very well, very well... Very nice people! Now, for your wand... Aha!" he came out with a long brown box and handed me a wand.

"10 inches, unicorn hair core, flexible... and sycamore wood! Very rare, but here. Give it a flick!" he handed me the stick-excuse me, _wand_-and nodded towards a vase. Before I could even flick my wrist, Mr. Ollivander shook his head and yanked the wand out of my hand. Disappearing into the back of his shop, he came out with another box, this time black.

"Please, Mr. Ollivander sir, you knew my parents?" I asked him.

"10 and a half inches, hawthorn wood and... Veela hair. Only wand I've ever made with this core, it is. Well, anyway! Go on, try it out! As for your parents, of course I knew them! I remember everyone that comes in here to get a wand."

Only wand with 'Veela' hair? So I was like a test subject? Greaaaaat, just great. But hey, maybe I'll find out something about my parents.

"Oh! And be careful, they're quite... temperamental."

Perfect- note the sarcasm. I took the black wand gingerly out of the matching case and into my hand, which had begun to tingle when I picked it up. I flicked my wrist and green lights started flashing around the room along with a wind- coming from _nowhere_, might I add- blew into my face.

"Sir, what'd they look like, do you remember?" I asked him again, hoping for less vague answers.

"Perfect! This is the right wand for you, Miss Phoenix! Now, don't you worry about expenses, child, it's already been paid for. And tell Minerva I said 'hello', would you? Your parents? Well I guess looked very much like you. You get your eyes from your mother."

I nodded and murmured, "Thank you," and exited out the door, dragging my luggage to where Professor McGonnagall was standing, waiting for me. I gave her a half-smile and murmured, "Thanks, for everything. A-and could you not tell... um.. anyone about where I'm from? Oh, and Mr. Ollivander says hello."

She frowned but nodded, murmuring back, "As you wish, but I'm going to get you out of there. We must be off to the train now."

Well, I guess I could work with being around a bunch of people who think they're witches and wizards to get out of the orphanage...

**Platform 9 and 3/4, about twenty minutes later...**

After running through a wall between platform nine and ten-yes, running through a wall, I don't know how they did that affect- I arrived at a large platform with a very shiny red train. Seeing as how I didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to, I dragged my stuff onto the train, and looked around for an empty compartment. I passed three people who looked my age, one with red hair, one with a weird scar, and another with big poofy hair. I had asked if I could sit with them, but they said they were busy and talking about 'important stuff'. I took that as a no.

Sighing, I had gone all the way to the end and finally found an empty compartment. I put my trunk above me and put Tyto-my owl, in case you weren't paying attention, knuckleheads- on my lap. I stroked her feathers through the cage and stared out the window, looking at all the happy people.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and I heard a group laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with platinum blonde hair stepped into the compartment first.

Oh, how charming his looks were, as if he could melt me with a single glance and I would fall over and just- I can't even say it with a straight face. Please, if I ever act like this, smack me!

He slid his trunk above him and seemed to finally notice me. He had a smirk on his lips as he said, "And who might a pretty thing like you be?" he reached forward to brush away a strand of my dirty blonde hair but I flinched back into my seat.

His eyebrows seemed to pull together for a moment before he sat down across from me, "Jumpy, are we? I can work with that," he winked, leaning forward.

I shook my head and went back to staring out the window when his friends came in. There's not much to say about them. They pretty much just looked at me all confused and drooling like until the blondie hit them both over the back of the head.

The boy with the weird-colored hair introduced himself as Draco Malfoy (he was astonished that I didn't know his name, for some strange reason) but went back to joking with his friends about 'filthy mudbloods and how they shouldn't be in wizarding society and all the things they should do to eradicate them.' I shrugged it off and sighed, looking back down at Tyto.

Her cage wasn't there!

looked around the compartment, trying to keep a panicked expression off my face, and saw the two big brutes throwing her cage back and forth. Poor Ty was holding on to the perch for dear life, looking pleadingly at me. I muttered curses under my breath and shot to my feet, stomping on one of the big brute's toes so he missed the cage. I stretched up and grabbed it, turning around and sitting back down, checking my owl over. She seemed a little shaken up, but not too hurt. I turned to the two oafs, giving a murderous glare. They just laughed and one exclaimed, "The zombie fights back!"

I sighed and turned back to my owl, murmuring soothing words to her and giving her an owl treat the shop owner had given to me. I heard what I thought to be Draco saying, "Leave her the hell alone, you stupid brutes. What'd the owl do to you?" They snickered and replied, "When has that ever stopped YOU before, Mr. Perfect?"

Draco slapped them both over the head and sat down next to me. I flinched into the side of the compartment, holding Ty's cage. He murmured in my ear, "I got them to leave." I glanced up and saw that they were indeed gone. I also noticed in that brief glance how close he was sitting and shot to the other side of the compartment, nodding my head a little in thanks.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he exclaimed, exasperated. I shook my head and stared out the window again, as far away from the boy as I could. He seemed to sigh, resigned and sat down, looking out the window as well.

Maybe I'd made a friend? But no, I can't have friends. Especially not a guy!

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's all for now, guys. Hope you liked it!**

**Alex: A friend? That's a guy? Really, Leopardsky?!**

**Me: Um, yeah... He's gotta be your best friend for when Dralex starts!**

**Alex: Dralex? What the heck is- oh. YOU CAN'T JUST DICTATE WHO I'M GONNA END UP WITH!**

**Me: *grinning* I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want with your life! So you better keep me happy...**

**Alex: *groveling on ground***

**Me: Anyway, that's all, folks! Please review, follow, and even favorite if you want. I'm working ahead on more chapters to come and trying to work an updating schedule around homework and future practices and exams.**

Oh! And some of you may be wondering what she looks like so here it is:

**Long dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes, 5 foot 4 (and still growing). Generally wears baggy clothes for obvious reasons... And please, for any reason, do not think of Miley Cyrus when you picture Alex... No offense, but she isn't exactly my favorite person...**

QOTC (Question of the Chapter): What is your favorite house? Maybe the one you'd be in?

AOTC (Answer of the Chapter): Mine is Gryffindor, I like that they're s'posed to have Chivalry. The survey said I'd be in it so I guess that's the one I'd be in too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, for any reasons or purposes, own Harry Potter or anything in it. That credit goes to J.K. Rowling, but I am using her characters to make this fic, as many others do. That being said, no copyright violations intended...**

**Thanks to the 6 of you guys who followed me, and the 2 that fav'd! **

**Leave me a review and say what you think? Or even just answer the question of the chapter below :)**

* * *

Alex's POV

The rest of the train ride was pretty much uneventful after what happened with Draco's sidekicks. They didn't return, and we sat in a semi-companionable silence. Finally, seemingly unable to stand it anymore, he spoke.

"So... What house do you want to be in?" he asked me curiously. I kept my eyebrows from scrunching together and asked, "House?" Draco seemed confused for a moment before narrowing his eyes and asking another question, "Are you a muggleborn?"

I tilted my head a little and cleared my throat, "What's a muggleborn?"

"A person born from nonmagical parents," was his simple reply.

I sighed, looking down and stroking Ty's feathers through the cage, "I don't know," I muttered.

"How can you not know?"

I glanced at him and shrugged again. "My parents are dead. I never knew them." Even to myself my voice sounded remorseful, and I wanted to face palm. Why was I even telling him this stuff? He didn't need to know

"Oh..." he replied, eyeing me and scooting over in the compartment, dropping all attempts at conversation. Probably some pesky racist person against people who are muggleborns/

**At Hogwarts...**

By the time the train had finally screeched to a stop, Draco and I had changed into our school robes (I had waited 'till everyone else was done and then changed) and were the last to get off the train. After I had confessed about not knowing my parents, Draco had explained what each of the houses were known for a little while later. I knew I wasn't brave like the Gryfindors, or clever and smart like the Ravenclaws, or even as compassionate as the Hufflepuffs. I figured my best bet was Slytherin, although I didn't believe in blood purity and all that crap. I didn't even know if I was a pureblood, although I assumed I was seeing as how Mr. Ollivander claimed to know BOTH of my parents, not one or none.

I was starting to believe in all this magic stuff. I mean they can't get THIS many people in on a lie, right? And maybe that thing my stick- _wand_!- did was magic too? It still seems far-fetched, but I guess I'll find out in these classes.

I got into a boat with Draco and his friends, after meeting a HUGE guy with a long, tangled black beard. When we finally saw Hogwarts Castle (yes, castle!) I let out a small gasp. It was huge, and big, and fancy, and awesome!

I felt my eyes light up and I looked around the castle grounds in awe. I was definitely excited to be staying here.

I glanced over at the other occupants in the boat and noticed Draco staring at me with a small smile on his face, "Enjoying the view?" I couldn't even find a snarky comment to say back so I just nodded and turned back to the castle.

When we finally got inside the castle, we were greeted by Professor McGonnagall, who told us that we would be entering the Great Hall once all the other years were seated. We would enter in single file and be called in order by the letter of our last name. I was about ten people in line between me and Draco. We all entered the Great Hall and were called one by one. As soon as the hat touched Draco's head, it yelled Slytherin, no controversy whatsoever. I was happy for him, he really wanted it from the way he spoke about it.

After the ten people in front of me were called (Three went to Ravenclaw, two to Hufflepuff, three to Gryffindor, and two more for Slytherin), my name was called. I walked slowly up the stairs and sat in the chair after giving Professor McGonnagall a brief, hidden smile.

In my mind, a deep, wise voice spoke.

"_Ah, Miss Phoenix. It seems not so long ago that your parents themselves sat here. Bright young wizards indeed... You would prosper in Gryffindor, as your parents did... Even Ravenclaw-yes, girl, you are far more brave and intelligent than you realize..."_

"Sir? Could I be in Slytherin?"

"_Why would you want to be in Slytherin, child, if you do not believe in blood purity? You are clever and resourceful, yes, but more brave and witty. No matter, no matter... You wouldn't prosper there, Miss Phoenix. Gryffindor, however, would be he best for you. So.. Yes, indeed, it better be_ Gryffindor!"

I sighed in my mind and set the hat gently on the stool and joined my cheering housemates. Keeping my expression empty, I nodded briefly to them and asked two twin redheads, "May I sit here," gesturing to the empty spot beside them. The slightly taller one grinned and nodded, "I'm Fred, and that there is George."

Then the other spoke, "Or I could be George and he is Fred."

And they finished together, "But we're only messing with you."

I shook my head, smirking to myself. "So you're Fred." I said pointing to the taller one, who nodded, "And you are George." I pointed to the smaller one, who nodded as well and grinned, I knew how to tell them apart now. That and the fact that Fred always seemed to start the conversations.

A buff-looking guy on the other side of me kept stealing glances at me, a smirk on his face. "So, wanted to sit by me, huh?" he asked, eyeing me up and down. I scooted down the bench nervously, grabbing my plate and weird shaped cup thing. Fred glared at the guy and scooted towards his brother to allow me room to scoot, "That idiot O'Riley bothering you?"

I shrugged for the umteenth time today and ate my fill, ignoring the rest of the people around me. A few eyed me with curious expressions but I ignored all attempts at conversation and waited patiently to be dismissed.

When we finally were finally finished, all the tables exited the Great Hall together and followed the head boy and head girl up a bunch of _moving_ stairs and to a painting of an, um, chubby lady. The head girl stepped towards us and spoke, "This is the Fat Lady (well, isn't that mean?). She is a gatekeeper of sorts of our common room and dorms. You are expected to remember each and every password, we change them often, in order to access the common room. If you fail to remember them, I suggest asking one of your fellow Gryffindors and making a greater effort to remember next time. The password for the next two months, unless something goes wrong, is Caput Draconis. If it helps you remember it is translated into Dragon's Head."

The giant door swung open, revealing a huge gold and scarlet common room. Most of the others pushed past me and went to hear the head's speech, but I stayed back, looking around at the common room.

After about twenty more minutes of explanations, I followed the other girls up to our common room (boys couldn't come up the stairs, and for that I was extremely grateful.) I picked a bed in the corner by the window in the room I shared with three other girls (The poofy-haired girl from the train, Hermione, an overly excited Lavender, and an outgoing but nice girl named Lily) and went to sleep after a shower and changing into my new pajamas.

* * *

**Me: So, she's all set up at Hogwarts and classes start tomorrow! Sorry for sort of rushing through this chapter but we don't need explanations that we've already had from the books, right? Hopefully right! I included the supply list just in case you guys were curious about it.**

**Alex was originally going to be put in Slytherin, but I decided against it. She'll need bravery and courage for the years to come.**

**Alex: Excuse me?! **

**Me: *laughs nervously* Yeah.. Anyway! I hope you guys read this because this is important: _Do you want me to go through first year and then post a sequel for second year, third year, etc? Or just go through her entire time at Hogwarts and the battle and maybe post a sequel to that as to what she does after Hogwarts? _**

**Review to let me know!**

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): What's your favorite animal? **

**AOTC (Answer of the Chapter): Mine's a wolf =D**


	4. Roomies and Schedules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Those rights go to the infamous and ingenious J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Alex's POV

The sun was shining directly in my eyes as soon as I opened them. I looked around for a moment- the orphanage never let us open the windows. Why...?

Oh.

The events from the past few days came back to me and I blinked my eyes open again, looking around the room. The clock beside me read 4:30 AM. What the heck? Why was I awake so early? I got up out of bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and stumbled into the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Walking back into our room, I grabbed some clothes and hopped in the shower.

**I am a time skip named Skippy. Feeeeaaar meeeee! **

Once I was dressed I brushed through my long dirty blonde hair and dried it out with a towel. Walking back into the room, I noticed Hermione was awake and had made up her bed and was getting ready to get a shower. When she noticed me, she walked up. "So, I believe we got off on the wrong foot on the train. I'm sorry those blokes didn't let you in, I myself had to sit down in there by force. So, um, what's your name? You never told us last night."

I didn't? Shrugging, I said, barely able to contain a yawn, "M'names Alex."

Hermione nodded and stuck out her hand, "Hermione. Can we start over?" I looked down at her hand a bit apprehensively but shook it for a second anyway, nodding. In case you haven't noticed, I don't really like being touched for obvious reasons.

A bright smile lit up her face and she rushed back to her bed, pulling out a thick book, "So, have you read Hogwarts: A History yet? It's really interesting and I think you'd find it interesting. That is, if you're not a pureblood or anything but I took it that you weren't because most of them are in Slytherins and are just plain mean and rude and- I'm rambling."

I shook my head, a small smile on my face, "No, it's fine. I never knew my parents, so I'm not quite sure if I am or not. I'll check it out at the library first chance I get,". A bright smile lit up her entire face. Smiling a little wider I gestured to the bathroom, "It's all yours. Might want to get a shower before the others get up."

Hermione nodded, scurrying back to her bed and placing the book on it before taking out her uniform and rushing into the bathroom.

**In the Great Hall...**

I was once again sitting next to the red-headed twins, but also by Hermione this time. As soon as I sat down (I beat Hermione here), they had asked me, "Who's who?". I looked at them, smirking, and pointed them both out correctly. Their eyes widened for a second before they patted me on the back, laughing, "Not even our mum can tell us apart sometimes. How do you do it?"

"A magician never gives up their secret, do they? Why should I?" They both shook their heads, laughing.

A little while later, Professor McGonnagal was handing out our time frames. Mine went:

**First Year Gryffindor Schedule:**

**Monday: **

**_1st: Potions with Slytherins._**

**_2nd: Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaws_**

**Tuesday:**

**_1st: Charms with Hufflepuff_**

**_2nd: History of Magic with Ravenclaws_**

**Wednesday: **

**_1st: Potions with Slytherins_**

**_2nd: Herbology with Ravenclaw_**

**_3rd: Flying at 3:30 PM with Slytherins_**

**_Midnight: Astronomy with Hufflepuff_**

**Thursday: **

**_1st: Charms with Hufflepuff_**

**_2nd: Transfiguration with Slytherins_**

**Friday:**

**_Double Potions with Slytherins _**

All in all, the timetable wasn't too bad. I noticed we had a lot of classes with Slyherins, but not many with Hufflepuff, which I found odd considering the 'house rivalry' between us. I could only guess that they wanted us to mingle in classes since we don't outside of them. I got up, hefting my bag up with me to run to the dorms to get the supplies I need.

* * *

When I finally got all the way down to the dungeons, there were only a a few Gryffindors waiting (Hermione included), but all of the Slytherins were here.. I had to ask a wandering ghost, who's name I found to be Nearly Headless Nick (Sir Nick to us). He had pointed me in the right direction, warning me of Snape's dislike of Gryffindors.

Snape opened the door, observing the students before drawling out in a _super_ deep voice, "I see my Slytherins are far more competent than you lions..." His beady eyes came to rest on me and Hermione, "And why, may I ask, are you two the only ones here? You should have told your fellow Gryffindors where the dungeons were. Five points from Gryffindor for your incompetence."

I sighed when the Slytherins started to snicker. This was going to be a looong class period. Too bad it was the subject I was most interested in (besides Transfiguration, my favorite professor taught there, after all). The rest of the Gryffindors came running hurriedly down the stairs, skidding to a stop. I checked the clock above the doors and they were only on time by about a minute.

Snape shook his head, a sneer on his face and gestured for us to sit down. Somehow, I ended up in between Hermione and Draco, while he rest of the Gryffindors avoided them like the plague. As soon as everyone was seated, Snape began firing off questions to Harry, the boy with the strange scar from the train.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry had sat there, looking stumped, "I don't know, sir." he stated quietly.

Hermione's hand has shot up, but Snape ignored her. "Shame. His fame from his scar does not help his wits. The answer is the Draught of Living Death. One point from Gryffindor."

Beside me, Draco snickered and I shot him a death glare. He wouldn't have gotten it right, either, after all. His gray eyes looked at me with a peculiar look before he turned back to Snape.

The rest of the lesson, Hermione had tried answering all of the questions, but Snape refused to call on her. He took another point from Gryffindor, and from then on I could tell that he wasn't going to make classes easy for us.

After potions, I rushed off to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, where a stuttering Professor Quirrel was. That class period went by pretty much uneventful, but I couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong with this professor. He wasn't quite... right. And he always had that weird clothe on his head. Other than that, he dressed normally so I couldn't understand if he as ashamed of his head or something of the likes. You can't be ashamed of your head, right? So he must've been hiding something in it.

* * *

**Me**: So, there's her first day. And her observations that I wrote down were actually very similar to my own, but still spot on. That wasn't a means of inserting myself as the character, but I thought that anyone would have found it odd that he was wearing a random head piece thing. I mean, he spoke like the rest of them with the exception of stuttering so he must've been an English wizard.

**Alex**: So what's wrong with him?

**Me**: That is for us to know and you to find out later!

**Alex**: Fine... Don't forget to review! It helps this dimwit's writing improve. She still obviously needs it...

**Me**: *Groans* my characters are bullying me, heeeelp! *sigh* anyway, see you guys next chapter!

**QOTC**: Who is your favorite character?

**AOTC**: Mine's Neville because he's actually really sweet and funny when he messes up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**So, let's try and get to ten reviews, guys! Just four more! You can do it, I challenge you.**

**Also, chapters might not be extremely long, but this is due to the fact that it makes me able to post more often. I can't write a couple thousand words and then have a good idea for the next chapter of the same length the following day. I'm still improving my writing and finding my own style, so forgive me for my mistakes.**

**Most information from the lessons comes from the Harry Potter wiki, so it IS correct and accurate.**

**Warning: This is a filler chapter, but also leads into many important things!**

* * *

Alex's POV

The following week had been just like the first day, pretty much. Flying lessons were interesting, as Harry Potter had been accepted on to the Quidditch team as a seeker. A seeker was the person that basically flew around overhead looking for this tiny little golden ball, from what I gathered.

Considering his eyesight, you'd think glasses would hinder his abilities. **AN: Ik mine do when I need them for sports! **

After taking a shower, I dried my hair with a spell we'd learned in Charms, satisfied that it had not dried my hair out completely and instead left it in soft waves. Since today was Saturday, we didn't have any classes today and were free to roam around the campus (with the exception of the Forbidden Forest, obviously).

I decided that, since I had nothing else to do, I would go and see Professor McGonnagal after breakfast. I grabbed my wand and put it in the front pocket of the inside of my robe, fearing it'd break if I put it in my back one.

**∆~Inperfectionist~∆**

After breakfast, where Fred and George persisted in trying to fool me by making George taller, I headed to the Transfiguration classroom, tapping on the door quietly, "Professor?" I asked. The door pulled open and out came the professor, looking down at me with those kind eyes of hers, "Yes, Miss Phoenix? What do you need?"

I looked down at my toes, feeling about two inches tall with my pathetic excuse, "I, um, well.. I thought maybe you'd like company grading papers or something? Or, um..." Her eyes twinkled when she looked down at me, "I see. I have finished grading my papers... However, I could help you with the spells you are learning in class."

After a few small nods from me, Professor McGonnagal opened the door, gesturing for me to follow her in. "You did particularly well turning those matches into needles... How about learning to turn a book into another? You'll be learning it in Monday's lessons and maybe it'd be best to get ahead?"

I looked at the professor, nodding and tilting my head. "Now, keep in mind, transformation (t)= {wand power x concentration (C) divided by viciousness (v) x bodyweight (a)} x a fifth unknown variable (Z*). The incantation is _codicem ed athru_. That incantation is going to turn this book," she held up a thick reading book and set it down on a table, "into a Transfiguration textbook. You can supplement _athru _for any number of things you wish to turn it into. Remember to keep your concentration to keep the book as it is."

I looked down at the book, nodding slowly and taking out my wand. I stared at the book, tilting my head and memorizing how to say the words so anything didn't, well... explode.

Yes, it has happened. I blame the Weasley twins...

I pointed my wand at the book and right away, Professor McGonnagal shook her head, putting it through the motions of tapping the book before nodding at me to go ahead. I took a deep breath and concentrated all my will into three simple words and the picture of the textbook in my head, "_Codicem ed ahtru!_" I exclaimed, startled when the book _actually_ turned into the familiar textbook. I picked it up and showed it to the older woman, who looked like she had just become sure of something.

"You're a Transfiguration prodigy, just like your mother," she stated. I froze, looking up at her, "My mother?"

"Indeed, child. Your mother was a very talented witch. She became an Animagus in her third year, I believe. Took a lot of convincing the ministry. She was very kind... Funny, too. I believe your father was a bit of a potions prodigy, but you'd have to ask Professor Snape. I think learning this was enough today. You should practice on your own. Maybe you could make less trips to the library in the near future, hm?"

I nodded slowly, mulling over the new information about my parents. At this point in time, I was a hundred percent sure they were both wizards. Now I just had my last name to go by. I decided to go to the library later.

"Thank you loads, Professor. I'm off to the library now, thanks for the lesson," I said after clearing my throat a little. McGonnagal smiled kindly down at me and opened the big door to her classroom, ushering me out, "Come back any time, dear, and I'll be having a word with the Headmaster about new living arrangements."

Stumbling out the door, I frowned a little and hurried off to find a ghost to ask which way to the library. The Ravenclaw ghost, Helena. She pointed out the right way (up many, many stubborn steps all the way to the third floor). I opened the doors of the library and stepped in, not at all surprised since it was the first day off classes. Looking around, I went to a section of school records, curious as to when they might have been born. I decided that they had to have been born somewhere around the 1960's-1970's to have gone to Hogwarts and had me. They probably, hopefully, got married afterwards and had me. Hogwarts lasts seven years, so by about 1977-1980 or sooner they were out. I picked a book off the shelf labled '1960-1970 Hogwarts Students.'

Good enough start, right?

Opening the book, I noticed it was labled by last names, and then realized my mother's last name was probably different from 'Phoenix' and swore under my breath. Then again, if they hadn't been married and my father had ran off my mum could have used her maiden name...

Go-Merlin, this is confusing.

Flipping through the pages, I found two names sounding like a guy's name: Nicholas Phoenix and Petrello Phoenix. Sighing, I took brought the book up to the librarian (who told me her name was Madam Pince) and checked the book out. I slipped it under my arm and shouldered my bag, walking out of the library with a sigh. Looks like the weekends here are going to be as lonely as ever.

**∞Inperfectionist∞**

Opening the door to the owlery, I noticed immediately someone's back and a giant hawk-like bird on their arm. I slipped in quietly, not saying anything or betraying my surprise when I noticed it was Malfoy. He glanced up at me, surprise flashing across his face before he half-smiled, half-smirked at me. I blinked my eyes, trying to get the fact that we were alone and he was smirking out of my mind as I called out to Tyto, who came flying off her perch somewhere high up by a window and fluttered onto my arm, hooting a greeting.

I smiled at her, ignoring Malfoy and stroking her soft feathers. I realized how pointless it was for me to have an owl as I had no one to send letters to, but I loved having her all the same.

"So, are you going to send your letter or not?" Malfoy's voice spoke up behind me.

I turned around, raising and eyebrow, "Who says I have a letter to send?"

Malfoy looked a little taken aback but muttered, "Touche..."

I went back to stroking Tyto's feathers before setting her on the window, murmuring, "Go stretch your wings and fly around, if you want. I don't have a letter for you to take but it's a nice day."

I've officially lost it, I'm talking to my owl. Someone bring me to the loony bin.

Tyto took off out the window after giving a long hoot. I sighed and rubbed my temples, shouldering my bag from where I had dropped it and walking out the door.

That is, before Malfoy's hand grabbed me.

And then after that, all I remember was shutting down completely, my mind preparing me for whatever torture was to come.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter guys, and I know it's just a filler but I can almost definitely promise you one of those names are her dad. Tell me which one you think sounds like a better name? I kinda like Petrello. **

**I didn't plan that part at the end, my fingers kind of just wrote xD **

**Review?**


End file.
